The present invention relates to play swings, including play and safety accessories for use therewith.
Although swings are a favorite play pastime of young children, they are rather quickly out grown, in the sense that older children lose interest. It is therefore a first object of the present invention to provide additional play activities for play swings. Yet another objective is to provide interactive and competitive play activity. In particular, a further objective is to provide for the safe conduct of activities that develop the coordination of spatial perception, dexterity and reflexes